goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
The Simpsons Movie (Ghibli Fan Style)
Synopsis Timon fast forwards The Simpsons Movie and wants Pumbaa to tell Russ Cargill his own story within a story made out of cartoon-drawn animation. Airings July 27, 2007 (Theaters) December 18, 2007 (DVD / HD DVD) August 16, 2018 (The Simpsons Movie 1½ and Only in Ghibli Fan on YouTube) Transcript Timon and Pumbaa at the Cinema: The Simpsons Movie {The video begins with the 20th Century Fox logo. Ralph is seen inside the "0" of "20th" singing the second half of the 20th Century Fox fanfare.} Timon: Well, enough of that! {He holds up a remote control and begins fast-forwarding through the movie} {Camera pulls back to show Timon and Pumbaa in silhouette in a row of theater seats, Mystery Science Theater 3000-style.} Pumbaa: Uh... Timon, what are you doing? Timon: I'm fast-forwarding to the part where we come in! Pumbaa: {aghast} But you can't go out of order! Timon: Au contraire, my porcine pal. I've got the remote! Pumbaa: But everyone's gonna get confused! {He grabs a second, bigger remote} We gotta go back to the beginning of the story. {He begins rewinding the movie} Timon: We are not in the beginning of the story! (A shot of Green Day falling by the iceberg is shown.) (SFX: Monkey Screech) Pumbaa: Yes, we were! The whole time. (A shot of Bart drinking whiskey, but plays in reverse.) (SFX: Confusing Squawk) Timon: Yeah, but they don't know that! (A shot of Marge at Red Rash Inn is shown.) (SFX: Lion Roar) Pumbaa: Then Why Don't We Tell Them Our Story? (A scary shot of Russ Cargill is shown. The image of Russ Cargill causes Timon and Pumbaa to scream, and duck in their seats.) (SFX: Loud Growl) (They came out of the seats to see an image of Russ Cargill.) Timon: Hey, I got an idea. Why don't we tell him our story? Pumbaa: Oh, I like the sound of that. Timon: A little backstage tour. Take 'em behind the scenes for a revealing and intimate look at the story within the story! Pumbaa: 'Cause what they don't know is how we really were there even though they didn't know we were there, you know? Timon: Couldn't have said it better myself! {rewinds the movie again} Pumbaa: So does this mean we're going back to the beginning? Timon: {melodramatically} Oh, no, Pumbaa. No. We're going way back... to before the beginning. When I Was Young... Timon: Pumbaa, how can Springfield be proud? It's handly-drawn! Pumbaa: In this hand-drawn animated cartoon, it's what I call the citizens of Springfield. Timon: Hmmm...only to think of a good question, but where I come from we didn't have nothin' to be proud of. Why: {clears throat; singing} When I was a young cartoon-sized citizen... Pumbaa: {singing} When he's a young CARTOON-SIZED CITIZEN...! {blows Timon off his seatback} Timon: {peevishly} Very nice. Pumbaa: Thanks! Timon: But maybe it'd be safer if I just show 'em where I came from. Pumbaa: Oh, boy! Do we get to see where you grew up? Timon: Yeah, Pumbaa. But it ain't pretty. {unclicks the remote} Please remain seated while the camera's in motion. Pumbaa Sitting on the Remote {The Simpsons Movie is interrupted by Alvin and the Chipmunks and Pumbaa is sitting on the remote.} Timon: Hey, what's going on? Pumbaa, you're sitting on the remote! Pumbaa: Huh? Oh, sorry. I thought it was a brownie. No Fortune Cookies Timon: How convenient. Enter omniscient hand-drawn animated boyfriend right on cue. Pumbaa: Well, you know what they say. When the student is ready, the teacher appears. Timon: That's it. No more fortune cookies for you. {clicks the remote; the movie resumes} Look Fat? Pumbaa: You really think I look fat? Timon: {sighs} Pumbaa, Pumbaa, Pumbaa. You're a pig! It's a compliment. Pumbaa: Thank you. Pumbaa Pauses The Simpsons Movie to Get Some Grubs Pumbaa: You mind if I pause it for a second? Timon: Sure, go ahead. Pumbaa: Be right back! {Timon cracks his neck one way and then the other, grunting. As Pumbaa clatters off-screen, Timon scratches in his ear, sniffs, hums "It's a Small World After All", and casually picks his nose. Just as the sound of a popcorn popper comes to a stop, Timon pulls out a big booger, which squishes between his fingertips. He gasps as he realizes Pumbaa is coming back. He frantically looks for a tissue; seeing none, he tries to shake it off his hand, then to flick it off. Finally he wipes it on the seat just as Pumbaa returns, with a huge bag of bugs.} Pumbaa: Okay, I got the jumbo so we could share. {He pauses for a beat, as he realizes Timon is just sitting there stock-still.} ...Were you just picking your nose? Timon: {indignantly} Nooo, I had an itch on the inside! {He grabs some bugs and chows down, then clicks the remote.} Timon Crying Pumbaa: {shocked} Timon? Are you crying? Timon: {sobbing} I'm fine! I—I just have something in my eye. Pumbaa: {holding out a hanky} Here, blow. Timon: Ohh. {blows his nose; hands the hanky back} Here, Pumbaa. Pumbaa: {sarcastically} Gee, thanks. Timon: {getting a hold of himself} Okay. I'm better. Where's the Grub? Timon: {quietly} Pumbaa... where's the grub? Pumbaa: Puhh. {opens his mouth; the ladybug staggers out, all mauled up} Timon: {exasperated} Ohhh. You just can't help yourself, can you? Pumbaa: Sorry. Timon: Okay... but this time, show a little self control. Running Timon: What was with the running? If you can call that running. Pumbaa: I was giving you time to catch up! Timon: You big lug. Timon and Pumbaa Rewind The Simpsons Movie Timon: {narrating as the camera continues to truck out, ending with the silhouettes and the theater seats} Well, that's it. The big wrap-up, the happy ending, the grand finale. Pumbaa: {whimpering} It's over already? Timon: Well, Pumbaa. That's the thing about endings. They come at the end. Pumbaa: {brightening} Ooh! Can we watch it again? Timon: Pumbaa, we just saw it. Maybe tomorrow. Ma: {entering in silhouette} Hey, what are you guys doing? {gasps as she sees the screen} You didn't tell me you were watching the movie! I wanna watch too! Timon: Ma, we just finished. Show's over. Ma: Well, you're just gonna have to rewind it! {grabs Pumbaa's big remote and begins rewinding} Timon: {pained} Ma! Ma: {calling offscreen} Uncle Max! We're gonna watch the movie! Timon: {despairing} Oh, no! Uncle Max: {entering, carrying a box of popcorn} Hey, I brought extra butter. Simba: {entering, walking along the seatbacks} Hey, you guys are watching the movie? Rafiki: {swinging in on vines} Hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo! Any story worth telling is worth telling twice. {The silhouette of Mickey Mouse walks in and sits down.} Timon: What the... {Snow White comes in, followed by the Dwarfs.} Snow White: Oh, excuse me... Happy: 'Scuse me. Sneezy: 'Scuse me. Doc: 'Scuse me. Sleepy: 'Scuse me. Bashful: 'Scuse me. Grumpy: Get outta the way. Timon: Who is this crowd? {The Genie flies in and sits down in the middle, followed by Aladdin and Jasmine on the flying carpet; Belle, the Beast, Mrs. Potts and Chip, Lady and the Tramp, and the Hippo from "Fantasia" are also seated in this row.} Timon: Hey, down in front! {In another row, Goofy, the Mad Hatter, the March Hare, and Donald Duck are sitting; Stitch crawls down the wall and jumps from head to head until he gets to a vacant seat.} Stitch: Oho! Goofy: Gawrsh! Stitch: Aloha! Donald Duck: {unintelligible squawking; he makes fists at Stitch} {In still another row, Quasimodo and Pocahontas sit at opposite ends of the row; Peter Pan flies in, followed by Tinker Bell, and imitates a rooster's crow. The Lost Boys all pile in, shouting. Switch to Timon's row, where he's holding two large bodies apart to keep them from squashing him.} Timon: Watch it! {straining} Unnnh! {Timon's row has Terk, Dumbo, Brer Bear, Mowgli, Baloo, the three gargoyles, and the three fairy godmothers from "Sleeping Beauty"; Terk and Victor the gargoyle squeeze together, and Timon squirts out from between them like a watermelon seed. He lands next to Pumbaa as the movie is still rewinding, towards the beginning.} Timon: {resigned} Okay, buddy. You win. Pumbaa: Sure you don't mind? Timon: {sincere} Hakuna Matata. {stops rewinding to see the 20th Century Fox logo} Pumbaa: But Timon... {fades to darkness} I still don't do so well in crowds! Gallery When_I_Was_a_Young_Meerkat_(The_Simpsons_Movie).png|Timon and Pumbaa Interrupt #1: The Simpsons Movie Pumbaa_You're_Sitting_on_the_Remote_(The_Simpsons_Movie).png|Timon and Pumbaa Interrupt #2: The Simpsons Movie No_More_Fortune_Cookies_for_You_(The_Simpsons_Movie).png|Timon and Pumbaa Interrupt #3: The Simpsons Movie You_Really_Think_I_Look_Fat_(The_Simpsons_Movie).png|Timon and Pumbaa Interrupt #4: The Simpsons Movie Pumbaa_Pauses_The_Simpsons_Movie_to_Get_Some_Grubs.png|Timon and Pumbaa Interrupt #5: The Simpsons Movie Timon_Are_You_Crying_(The_Simpsons_Movie).png|Timon and Pumbaa Interrupt #6: The Simpsons Movie Pumbaa_Where's_the_Grub_(The_Simpsons_Movie).png|Timon and Pumbaa Interrupt #7: The Simpsons Movie What_is_With_the_Running_(The_Simpsons_Movie).png|Timon and Pumbaa Interrupt #8: The Simpsons Movie Category:Timon and Pumbaa at the Movies Segments Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki